


origin of love

by deckersgerm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Hot Tub, Post-Season/Series 04, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Songfic, Wine, chloe wears lucifer’s clothes, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deckersgerm/pseuds/deckersgerm
Summary: "Have you ever taken a midnight bath ?" Lucifer asked as he put the last plate in the dishwasher."No, never." Lucifer smiled,  closing the dishwasher and wiping his hands with a towel, "Well, it’s time to change that !"or,Lucifer and Chloe in a hot tub, Lucifer sings a song to Chloe, lot of fluffy fluff, everything is good, everybody’s happy ! what else could we ask for ?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	origin of love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction and english isn’t my first language, all typos and mistakes are mine.
> 
> it’s not mentioned in the story but it takes place after lucifer’s return, and this is their first date since, so no established deckerstar (yet *wink wink*)
> 
> this fanfic is inspired by the song origin of love by mika, it’s my favourite song ever and the lyrics scream deckerstar, i just had to write this !!
> 
> here’s a link to one of my favourite live version of the song https://youtu.be/ZrHWjCmDW1Y
> 
> anyway, enjoy :)

"Have you ever taken a midnight bath ?" Lucifer asked as he put the last plate in the dishwasher.

He turned his head towards Chloe when she didn't answer and then only did she look at him over her wine glass, realising he was talking to her. "A midnight bath, darling."

"Oh," she said, finally coming back to the present, "sorry... no, never." Lucifer smiled,closing the dishwasher and wiping his hands with a towel, "Well, it's time to change that !"

"What ? No Lucifer ! Absolutely not ! I don't even have a swimsuit." his smile grew even bigger if that were possible. "It won't be a problem, Detective !" he shouted over his shoulder, already walking towards the balcony.

Chloe finished her glass in one go and got up from the barstool. Her head spinning a bit, she had to grip to the bar to steady herself and then followed Lucifer who had now disappeared somewhere outside.

She found him crouched over the hot tub, pressing on multiple buttons until he was satisfied with the mode he had put on. "Just get yourself comfortable Detective, I'll get some stuff from inside while you undress" he walked around the hot tub to get inside, not without whispering a _feel free to get naked_ with a wink when he walked past her. She watched him disappear inside and didn't move, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

By the time Lucifer came back, Chloe was finally taking off her shirt, oblivious to Lucifer's return. "Sorry, I thought you were done," She turned around startled and covered her body with her shirt to find Lucifer wearing a swimsuit and holding a bottle of red wine and two glasses. "I'll just..." he said pointing the window behind him with his thumb.

"No!" replied Chloe a tad too fast, "I mean... it's okay, you can stay" she blushed a bit and hoped it was too dark outside for him to see, "you'll see me anyway when we get in, and it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Speaking of... Oh look, there's a hot tub ! and you ! Isn't this amazing Detective ? Mind redoing that scene ?" he wiggled his eyebrows at that and took his time to fully look at her body now that she had taken her jeans off.

"Lucifer, no," she said with her mom voice the way she would tell Trixie that she couldn't have a second slice of chocolate cake, "not happening, plus it's been almost twenty years and I had a kid, bodies change Lucifer." she blushed even more, seeing how he was looking at her and felt embarrassed and way too exposed.

"I assure you, your body is just fine like this, even better in live if you'd ask me," he smirked pouring wine in the two glasses before becoming serious again, "and i couldn't care less about all these things. Shaving, flat stomach, big breasts and all that nonsense that was put into people's minds by society. It hasn't always been like this you know. I only shave to fit in, but don't feel like you should do anything for me, i really don't care." And with that he smiled at her genuinely, put the bottle and the wow glasses on edge of the hot tub before holding out his hand for her to take and help her into the water.

Lucifer climbed in too and seated next to Chloe, still holding her hand. He rubbed the back of it with his thumb and looked into those beautiful blue eyes, the biggest smile taking place on his face. The underwater lights illuminating her face, he could see her makeup shine a little and he's almost certain she's never looked that beautiful. She squeezed his hand in return and moved closer to him to put her head on his shoulder, revelling in the feeling of being close.

"It was calm, there wasn't any noise. I was alone in the immensity, I was free and it felt amazing creating them the way I wanted, without anybody to tell me how to do things." He said in a low voice after a moment of silence. Chloe looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about and saw him, his eyes glued to the stars contemplating them. She could see stars in his eyes too, but it wasn't the reflection of them. It was this little sparkle of admiration and adoration, the same one he had sometimes when she surprised him looking at her. She couldn't help the beaming smile that crept on her face, and she was almost certain that there were stars in her eyes too. She leaned her head on his shoulder again and circled an arm around his waist. Her other hand still in Lucifer's laying in the small space between their bodies, so small that she could feel the back of his finger brush her thighs lightly with the movement of the water. He kept talking about the stars and their creations. She could feel his low voice rumble through his chest like a lullaby as she looked up at the sky.

——

They fell into a comfortable silence, only the movement of water and the distant noise of Los Angeles as a background. At some point during his story, Lucifer had let go of Chloe's hand to put his arm around her shoulders while his other one had grabbed her legs in order to lay them across his lap, Chloe now almost sitting on him, and started drawing patterns and tapping on the outside of her thigh with his long fingers as if he was playing a song on his beloved piano.

Lucifer looked down at Chloe, her eyes still glued to the stars and took a moment to really look at her. The light breeze caressing the few strands that had fallen from the messy bun she had done before going into the water, not wanting to wet her hair. He could barely see the side of her face illuminated by the faint golden light coming from a lamp inside the penthouse, the only source of light since he had turned off the underwater lights to see the stars properly. Lost in thought, her mouth slightly open, she was breathtaking and Lucifer couldn't fight the urge to drop a kiss on the top of her head, inhaling her coconut shampoo.

Coming back to the present she raised her head from his shoulder smiling at him and lost herself in his warm brown eyes. He took this opportunity to throw water at her, a mischievous smile taking place on his face. She let out a small shriek, "Lucifer, my hair !" she cried "they're wet !" and splashed him in return.

"Detective ! what about _my_ hair ?!" he said, pretending to be shocked. She giggled before Lucifer threw himself at her, making Chloe's head go underwater. She gripped herself at him, taking him with her in her fall.

They finally came up to the surface to get some air, Chloe's makeup now ruined and her hair completely wet. Both smiling and laughing like innocent teenagers. "I'll need to borrow your shower now that you ruined my hair." she informed him pouting playfully.

Once the laughing stopped they stared at each other, still smiling softly and eyes sparkling. A droplet was about to fall from one of Lucifer's messy strand, another one making its way down his face, going from his forehead down his nose and finally dropping on his bottom lip. And at that precise moment there was no doubt he wasn't human. He looked ethereal, more beautiful than any human Chloe had ever seen.

Lucifer went closer and pushed aside the strands of hair that were matted to the sides of her face with both of his hands. He kept them on Chloe's face and ran his thumbs gently under her eyes to remove the dripping makeup. He then cupped her cheeks to bring her closer to him and kissed her forehead lovingly. She put her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Lucifer lifted her easily since they were in the water — not that he would have difficulties outside the water anyway — and sat down with Chloe on his lap. They spent some time like this, without saying a word, just happy to finally be close. Lucifer dropping kisses on her neck, temple or shoulder every now and then.

The moment was cut short when Lucifer felt Chloe shiver in his arms. He stood, still holding her, and stepped out of the hot tub. He took one of the two towels he had prepared and wrapped her in it, rubbing her shoulders to warm her up before taking his own towel and heading inside.

"Just go near the fireplace and I'll get you some clothes." Said Lucifer as he went towards his bedroom.

He came back a moment later wearing a dark red robe over a fresh pair of boxer briefs. "I laid what you need on the bed, feel free to use the bathroom."

Chloe went to the bedroom to find one of Lucifer's white shirt and boxers that she could put as shorts. She went to the bathroom to change. She thought about taking a quick shower but decided that it could wait until she got home, she would be going soon anyway. Rummaging around she found something to at least remove the makeup that was left more under than on her eyes now, and a hairbrush to untangle the mess that Lucifer had made.

Chloe took off her wet underwear and put Lucifer's boxers first, looking up at her reflection in the large mirror she spotted something red on the junction of her neck and shoulder. Approaching the glass she saw the beginning of a hickey that Lucifer must've done in the pool. Chloe shook her head giggling and put the white shirt, similar to the one she had borrowed on her birthday, the collar hiding Lucifer's mark. The shirt covered the boxers to the middle of her thighs, she thought about putting on her jeans but again, she would be heading home soon, she wouldn't have to wear that outfit for long. Not that she disliked it, she actually loved wearing Lucifer's clothes, she could smell his cologne mixed to cigarettes and it felt like home.

She went out of the bathroom to find lucifer on his piano playing an unknown melody. "Go on the couch darling, you'll be closer to the fire, make yourself at home."

"What's that song you're playing ? I don't recognise it." She asked intrigued, "I don't think you know this song. It's a shame actually, this song and its artist are brilliant ! But like many of the best, they're not getting the recognition they deserve."

He kept playing and then started to sing.

_Love is a drug and you are my cigarette,_

_Love is addiction and you are my Nicorette,_

_Love is a drug like chocolate like cigarettes,_

_I'm feeling sick, I've got to medicate myself_

Chloe chuckled and Lucifer turned his head towards her, his brows furrowed in an attempt to look angry at her interruption but his smile quickly betrayed him.

_I want your love, don't try to stop me,_

_Can't get enough, still hanging on me,_

_Your guilty heart don't let it break you,_

_And if you pray well no one's gonna save you_

Lucifer sang the two first lines looking into Chloe's deep blue eyes, eyes that were getting a bit wet. Lucifer was in front of her, singing a song about prayers and God, because _of course_ Lucifer would chose to sing a song about unanswered prayers. But he wasn't just complaining about his Father's ignorance, as the song went on, Chloe realised that it was much more. He was protecting her, protecting her from his Father, from the disappointment of being ignored because he had felt ignored during his whole life. And she could only hope that now he felt loved by his friends, loved by her, whatever their relation was right now. And she hoped that he understood that they all care for him deeply.

_Like everyone that you fear and everything you hold dear,_

_Even the book in your pocket_

Chloe had feared him. Her, the only person he cared about had done the same thing everybody else did, she had run away when this was the exact reason why he hadn't told her — well, he had told her, multiple times even, but he hadn't given her proofs — he was afraid she would run away, and it's exactly what she had done, she had left when he needed her the most. She felt so stupid, she had acted without even thinking. She'd been stuck in a tourmoil of shock and unanswered questions and had flew to Europe in a hurry, without taking the time to ask herself the good questions. Because deep down she knew that Lucifer isn't the monster everybody talks about. But she had decided to run away, just like Lucifer had done multiple times. She had done everything she'd blamed him of and on top of that she had betrayed him. She had wanted him to return to the place he feared the most. How could've she done this to him, he was still the same man that had saved her and Trixie multiple times because she's all he cares about and isn't that enough? A single tear found its way down Chloe's cheek.

_You are the sun and the light, you are the freedom I fight_

_God will do nothing to stop it,_

_The origin is you_

The Lightbringer, Lucifer might have created the sun and the stars, but to his eyes Chloe is more important and more beautiful than all constellations, and even the creation of the stars had been less breathtaking than the sight of her smile. If someone would ask him what his desire was, he would say freedom. The freedom to be with Chloe without whatever plan his Dad had, she's the last bit of light left in his life and he won't stop fighting for a bit of freedom with his light. He had decided not so long ago that he wouldn't care anymore, he wants to be happy and his Father won't be able to stop him.

_You're the origin of love_

Chloe was smiling so hard that her cheeks hurt, cheeks that were now completely wet, tears flooding down her face, impossible to stop them anymore. She got up from the couch and slowly approached the piano and leaned on it so that she was facing Lucifer. He looked up at her, his eyes full of emotions that he didn't understand himself. He kept on singing, their eyes still locked together.

_Love is a drug and you are my cigarette,_

_Love is addiction and you are my Nicorette_

_Love is a drug like chocolate like cigarettes_

_I'm feeling sick i've got to medicate myself_

Lucifer had tried to leave her. He had tried so hard, but he had always found his way back to her. He can't imagine a life without her anymore, and when exactly had she become such an important part of his life ? Every time he tried to leave her it didn't only hurt him, it hurt her too, and this was the worst part. Hurting her would be his new hell loop, and at this exact moment he swore he would never do it again her again.

_Well, if God is a priest, and the devil a slut_

_Well that's a reason for nothing_

_Like every word that you preach_

_Like every word that you teach_

_With every rule that you breach_

_You know the origin is you_

Lucifer turned his head towards Chloe when he heard her laugh at the first line. He hadn't seen or heard her sit next to him on the bench. He could see the tears that had fallen making her skin shine and her beautiful blue eyes were a little bit red and more tears were ready to fall making her eyes shine too, but they were shining with something else as well. They were shining with love, with so much love it made his stomach hurt.

_From the air I breathe to the love I need_

_Only thing I know is you're the origin of love_

_From the God above to the one I love_

_Only thing that's true the origin is you_

Lucifer was so beautiful, singing this song with his whole heart and soul. It was sweet and full of love and Chloe knew he meant every words. She wondered if he knew how beautiful he was, because despite being this arrogant, smug man, she knew that deep down he's full of uncertainty and sees himself as a monster who doesn't deserve to be loved, who isn't worth fighting for. Chloe put her left hand on his thigh in an attempt to show him that he's worth all the fights in the world and that he deserves all the love she's willing to give him.

_Padre nostrum, Deus machismo_

_Padre Deus, Deus machismo_

_Dione Madre, Deus machismo_

_Deus esso sancto spirito_

Lucifer's right shoulder touching her left one, her hand still on his thigh and their knees slightly brushing. He could feel her warmth through the fabric of their clothes and it felt like home. It felt like when you finally get home after a long vacation. Except it wasn't exactly for a vacation that he had left.

_Like stupid Adam and Eve_

_They found their love in a tree_

_God didn't think they deserved it_

_He taught them hate, taught them pride_

_Gave them a leaf, made them hide_

_Let's push the stories aside_

_You know the origin is you_

Lucifer and Eve, another example where he had hurt Chloe again. He had hidden his feelings during his whole life. He had to hide them, the Devil doesn't do feelings, but he didn't want to be like this anymore. He had never wanted to be this monster, but during his whole very long life he had forced himself to think he was the creature the world fears. Chloe could change him, Chloe _had_ changed him. She sees good in him, she's not like all the other women he's met, and Dad knows he's encountered a _lot_ of women. But Chloe Decker was special, either because she's a miracle and makes him vulnerable or simply because she's truly good Lucifer didn't know and didn't care.

_From the air I breathe to the love I need_

_Only thing I know is you're the origin of love_

_From the God above to the one I love_

_Only thing that's true the origin is you_

Lucifer knew one thing; Chloe was the best thing his Dad ever gave him. She was his Dad's best creation, not even the most impressive waterfall or the streets of the silver city could ever compare to her beauty. Her beaming smile was brighter than the sun and all the stars put together. And her eyes, oh her eyes he could drown in them. He smiled back at her and hoped that she felt the same way as he did.

_Some love's a pain and some love's a candy cane_

_It tastes so sweet but leaves you feeling sick with pain_

_Your love is air, I breathe it in around me_

_Don't know it's there but without it i'm drowning_

Chloe had had "candy cane loves", for example with Dan. Everything happened so quickly, they were happy, they got married, had Trixie and then nothing except work, a _lot_ of work, especially for Dan, and maybe taco Tuesday when he didn't forget. No more dates, no more discussions, no more flowers, not that flowers are indispensable for Chloe, but it's still something that shows someone cares about you, but there was no more small gestures. Dan and her had just became roommates.

Then with Pierce, or Cain, or whatever his name was. Everything happened quickly again, and it failed just as quickly. These loves that are too good to be true.

But with lucifer it was the pain type of love. He had broken her heart so many times, with Candy, with Eve, every time he had ran away and then again when he had to left a couple months ago. Even if he had no choice but to left, to protect her and all his family, she was well aware of this but it still had broken her heart. And she had broken his heart too. With Pierce and when she betrayed him. But despite all the pain and the tears they've cried, they had always been there for each other, they had always defended each other and they had always protected each other without an hesitation. Two halves of a whole, two opposites attracted to each other like magnets, two pieces of puzzle fitting perfectly together. This love was the most beautiful and powerful feeling she'd ever felt and it was just right. When they're apart it feels wrong, it feels like drowning. They don't know when exactly they became a necessity to each other, but they did, and now they don't want to stay away, they _can't_ stay away from each other anymore.

_Love, you're the origin of love_

Chloe took his face in her hand cupping his cheeks and kissed him softly, their tears creating a salty taste on their lips. They parted and Chloe seated on his lap and took him in a tight hug. Lucifer didn't budge, processing what was happening before hugging her back just as tight.

_You're the origin of love, love, love, love, love_

Chloe whispered an almost inaudible "I love you" in the crook of his neck and laid a featherlight kiss on that same spot.

_You're the origin of love, love, love, love, love_

"I love you too" he whispered back, squeezing her even tighter.

_You're the origin of love, love, love, love, love_

Chloe broke the embrace to look into Lucifer's eyes. They chuckled when they both moved to dry each other's tears with their thumbs at the same time.

_You're the origin of love, love, love, love, love_

Lucifer got up and carried her through the penthouse to the bedroom. The shower now long forgotten.

_You're the origin of love, love, love, love, love_

They woke up the next day, limbs tangled, Chloe's head nuzzled into Lucifer's neck. H arm wrapped around her waist and not a single parcel of their bodies not touching. His nose buried in her hair, he inhaled sharply tightening his grip on her even more if that were possible. And this ! This is what happiness feels like.

_Thank god that you found me_

And they woke up in that same position the day after.

_Thank god that you found me_

And the day after.

_Thank god that you found me_


End file.
